


Elvia and the Lost Soul

by Nighthuntress17



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthuntress17/pseuds/Nighthuntress17
Summary: Elvia and Dae Dragro are sisters connected by their souls. So what should happen when death comes takes part of Dae’s soul and bring a famine to their land? Will they be able to defeat death and bring justice back to their land?





	Elvia and the Lost Soul

It's dark and the sky seems to be getting darker by the minute. Dark clouds on the opposite side of the field appear. Growls deep and low seem to be coming from it. In the distance a village can be seen. On a normal day one would see this sight as almost magical, because normally the sun was out and the fairies were zooming in and out of the wheat fields. But now everything and everyone was hiding. Well that is except two young women who seemed to be having a heated conversation. Their names... Elvia and Dae Draglo. "NO! I said no! I will not let you sacrifice yourself to the Hounds. They will kill you! They might at least take me hostage." Shouted the woman who was dressed in knights armor. The other woman threw her hands up and laughed. "Elvia! How is that any better? We are sisters and we always do what's best." Elvia spoke, "I am doing what's best. I..." "No." Dae interrupts, "No your not. Look around you! You are the protector of this land and without one we are vulnerable. So let me do this for us. For everyone else. It's my time." With tears glistening in her eyes the elder spoke, "I'm sorry. But...I...I can't lose another family member." Dae smiled, "I'm not asking for permission anymore E." With that she quickly trips her sister and runs toward where the dark clouds are. Red eyes are in the darkness and the form of a man is coming out of the clouds. The man is cloaked with a black cape and has two large hounds at his side. The strange man laughs and the hair on the back of Dae's neck stands up. "Go and get her my pets. Bring her to me alive." The Hounds attack Dae and she screams. Elvia attempts to get up but finds that she can't move. Not even an inch. She can clearly see Dae being dragged into the darkness though. When a black cloth covers Elvia's view she know who it is and if she was to say she wasn't frightened... well she would be lying. "Well wasn't that a spectacular performance. And you had the best seat in the house." He laughed. "What are you going to do to my sister?" growled Elvia her anger evident. "Oh. None of your concern. The real question is what am I going to do with you? Oh wait that's right no evidence left behind." He said smirking and drawing a knife. All of the sudden a light brighter than anything Elvia had ever witnessed appeared and a woman with breathtaking beauty stepped of the light. "Step away from her Death." she said with confidence. "Or what you'll send some butterflies to take me down? Your to soft Life. You need to toughen up." he sneered. "Oh Death you underestimate me. Because if I was you I would just look down. They are not butterflies and might pinch a bit. But you can't die twice right?" She giggles. A loud scream right by Elvia's ear sounded. And the sight of a scorpion came into view. 'So this is death.' She thought. "You win this round Life but next time we meet you might not be so fortunate. Until next time." And with that the Death and his hounds departed. Leaving the sky clear blue and beautiful. Looking like nothing happened but they were wrong dead wrong. Because somewhere in the middle of a wheat field a young woman named Elvia Drago was crying for her sister. The part of her soul that was lost.


End file.
